


Being a Dad

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspiration, Letters that heal, Two Shot, Understanding, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until the letter addressed to Allison comes to his front door, Chris doesn't know if the hole in his heart will ever be healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I not-so-quickly wrote, but I'm very happy with the ending. This is a two-shot story so, depending on the response I get, I will post the second part, or, just post it up then never post something like this again.

_Dear Allison Argent,_

_Where did you go? What happened to you? One day I see you are all tense at school talking with Scott McCall.  I know you two broke up by now, but it was nice to see you both so happy as long as you had lasted (I must sound like a stalker, and I’m sorry - I just tend to observe the world a lot more closely than other people do.)_

_One day you were there, and the next...it felt like the world ended...like one of those things out of an early on movie where black and white was still transitioning to color where they’d cut the color out of the movie during a sad part for a funeral or one where a lover dies tragically and the other lover stands over their soulmate praying and hoping that their would awake to say, “Got ya!”, but...that hasn’t happened yet._

_Scott got a new girlfriend though, her name is Kira Yukimura and she’s very quirky though, I know, she has your strength of character within her.  I honestly wish you’d come back to school though - you were my idle in many ways than one.  I stood up to Jacob Balimoore yesterday in the hallway, and it was satisfying to see his face turn gobsmacked when I told him to shove his insignificant and pathetic insults up his ass; should I be ashamed that I went to the girl’s bathroom and immediately squealed after doing so?_

_My Mom has seen a bit of change in me - she called it refreshing to see me look so happy for once._

_I have something to admit to you, and you can’t tell anyone, please? I...Oh jeez, it’s so easy to admit it in my head, because I’ve known since the third grade, but...I’m crushing on that geek Stiles Stilinski so hard that I wonder if I could break a big block of ice with just thoughts of him alone.  I know! I know! He’s heels over head for Lydia Martin, and then he goes to the next best thing that he could get which is that socially awkward girl Malia Tate._

_What’s up with her anyway? She gets found, and then she’s in high school? I think that poor girl needs to get some refresher courses in basic English, and Mathematics at least, otherwise, she’ll never pass high school.  If I was her Dad (or Mom), I’d help her study in the evenings on some of the basic’s that could help with solving some of the problems on the homework she’s assigned._

_Ah, now I’m sounding like some kind of gossip that has nothing better to do than to think of other peoples lives besides my own.  I mean, I observe people all day - how is that going to help me get friends? It’s not very likely, but man it’d be a nice change of pace.  I’d be able to talk to other’s while they talk to me, but I’m just so shy that my attitude just doesn’t fit into the social norms of high school society...plus, I’m shit at walking up to people to start a conversation._

_The one essential thing I need for communication, and I can’t bring myself to do it.  Ain’t life grand._

_Well, I’m all jabbered out I think.  But where are you? Why aren’t you coming to school anymore? Please don’t tell me that the card facing up on my tarot card deck is correct.  Don’t tell me that a Reaper has taken you from my, and everyone elses, life, because I need you.  I need your happy yet strong disposition in my life until I can get out of high school - just until then, and I won’t rely on you anymore._

_Please,_

_Born From A Writing Utensil_

_P.S. Don’t shorten my name, I can’t match up to BFABB (Born From A Boombox) on the Step Up movies ;)_

_\-------_

After reading the letter, Chris had to set it down on the couch beside him in order to put his head on his arms as he cried.

It had been made perfectly, and utterly clear to him that someone outside of the McCall - Hale Pack has needed his daughter much more than they anyone knew.  Ever since moving back to Beacon Hills, he thought all he’d need to focus on was his family, and killing the new Alpha that was going around making a mess of things in the town but all of that had just been the beginning.

That was just debris to the cacophony of madness that followed that led up to that letter that laid so innocently beside him.  This person “Born From A Writing Utensil” obviously knew of Allison’s absence which made him wonder if he could hold it off for another day before informing the school about the death of his daughter.

He’d go in tomorrow to inform the Principal about what happened, it was only right to give this girl or boy their answers as they had relied upon Allison to be their guiding light into social interaction with other people.  His own beautiful little girl was helping someone in this world, and she didn’t even know it, and she will never know it as she was taken before this person could even have enough courage to talk to her - to thank her for all she has done for them.

It hurt his very heart about the soul that’d get the heart wrenching news tomorrow about his little girl, his beautiful Allison.  It’d crush them no doubt, but he hopes they can latch their attentions onto another strong young lady (maybe Kira) to keep growing more courageous to talk to the people around them.

He could only hope.


	2. A Father's Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post the end to this story just so it didn't sit in my Google Docs for all time.

_Dear Allison,_

_It’s true.  I can’t believe it’s true.  Why did you have to be taken away? What did you do to the Gods and Goddesses that they had to take you away from this world so early on in your life?  It’s like a flashback to the story that my brother Jared told me about the girl Paige who he was in love with for so many years, but never had the guts to approach her like Derek Hale did so he let his happiness grow from seeing her happy until, she too, was taken from him._

_I guess my family is cursed to love or look up to someone who will die...Gods, please don’t take Stiles - he’s much too young to be taken away so early; Frontotemporal Dementia be damned, if it takes delving into black magic, I’d do it to save his life just to live with the drawbacks from performing it my whole life.  I’d live or die knowing that he has a chance to live, love, and have a family of his own._

_I...I will...I don’t know what to say anymore.  My thought’s are only of how much you kicked ass when I saw you, you reminded me of Robin Hood at times when I saw you - I hope your parents had you trained in Archery or something equally as bad ass as that.  Man, I’d so turn lesbian if I had seen you shooting an arrow or wielding a blade._

_But, I will leave you be now.  You don’t need some unknown girl writing to you when you’re living it up with the Gods._

_I miss you,_

_Kaylee Marie Mathews_

Chris had laughed and cried in that letter from the girl who now chose to reveal herself to him.  He doesn’t know a girl by that name at all, and it’s refreshing to see someone that wasn’t Scott, Stiles, or Lydia grieving over the loss of his little girl.  He wished he knew what she looked like so he could talk to her, but he’d settle for a letter instead seeing as she had put a return address on this letter.

_Dear Kaylee Marie Mathews,_

_My name is Chris Argent, and I want to thank you for the two letter’s you have sent to my Allison.  I know she would have been very proud of you for how you are coming along with your courage level, because it takes the willingness of taking that first step in order to see the opportunities of how social interaction can really grow on you, and form a strong person._

_I know you eventually wanted to thank my daughter for helping you along, but, with the way I’m seeing things, you are already a strong person; shy people have that strength within them to swallow their fears for as long as they can sustain it just to make a crowd listen to them.  Shout at someone you know or even at Stiles himself (Gods know he’s used to it by now), because shouting your feelings is better than doing physical damage with them._

_And don’t worry about Stiles, he’s...seen a lot lately that could have killed a normal person or driven them insane.  He’s a strong kid just like all of his friends are - he wouldn’t let something like Frontotemporal Dementia slow him down one bit.  He’s bound to fight on until he drops dead, and then his friends would try to find a way to bring him back to life just to let him continue to soldier on._

_Never underestimate someone with ADHD, because they are usually your wild card in every situation that you come across._

_Kaylee, you are strong.  Never let some idiot like Jacob Balimoore tell you different, because he’s the one that’s not strong enough to admit that he’s not being brave enough to be your first friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Chris Argent._

_P.S. I don’t think that BFAWU sounds so bad :)._

With an envelope filled out, he took it to the address listed on the envelope, and slid it into her mailbox.  He stood looking at the house that Kaylee lived at for a minute before leaving.  Just being able to write someone like Kaylee had started to heal him a little bit in a way he hadn’t noticed until now.

Being able to just be a Dad instead of a Hunter as well felt right to him, because that was what he is.  He’s a Dad to a beautiful girl first, and he seemed to sometimes failed to be that for Allison, but, as it were, he figured that she knew he’d always be there for her when she was in danger, and that, was an amazing feeling for him.


End file.
